Moruske
Description Moruske, is a werewolf ECloné, so she is one of the more dangerous kinds of EClonés. She has bit of a temper but overall, she's really sweet, and cuddly. Her voice when angry is a scary barking, but she sounds soft as a feather when in a good mood. She is very afraid of snakes. Appearance Morse, being a Werewolf and a Snow Leopard ECloné, instead of the normal brown fur, she has a white furry coat instead, she wears a biker brown jacket, a white T-Shirt, and baggy black jeans. She wears cowgirl heel boots. She can normally be seen with a bandana and sunglasses, but her eyes can be somewhat seen through them as they are a glowing bright Orange. She has big muscles, and strong legs, so she can run very quickly. Her hairs white along with the rest of her fur, and is shoulder length, her ears are of a Snow Leopard and onto her head, her right ear has two piercings. Story Moruske was the first child of a Snow Leopard women monster, who was married to a Werewolf and Shark ECloné, one of the last ones also. Moruske was still in her birth mother's womb when her ECloné mother had a tragic accident and wasn't going to live for much longer, so she was born to only her Snow Leopard mother, who a few years later, had married another ECloné girl, who was a Mouse and Labrador, which her younger step sister Morumila was born. Moruske at the age of 17 finally moved away from her home, and went off on her own, and eventually was joined by her sister a few years later, the two decided to make their own home just on the outside of Snowdin, Moruske had done all the construction, her sister had done all the plans and decoration. Both of them making al the furniture and everything more. They were happy, until Moruske had started causing issues with other tough monsters, and eventually, a deal between them and Pit Pit Peter had given them the chance the ruin their lives. Peter and the gang of other monsters had given Corrilina a job to assassinate Morumila, to take a chunk of Moruske's heart away and terrorize her, which both failed and worked at the same time, that Corrilina failed to assassinate Morumila, but made her go into hiding from Peter and the gang. The gang of monsters also assigned the bounty hunter Brace to steal all the rest of the things Morumila had created left in the house which had succeeded. Now, Moruske lives somewhat in despair, not having a lot of money, her sister and most of her possessions gone, other than a few pictures on the two together that she hides in her bedroom, and overall very grumpy and saddened. She knows her sister is out there, like a bond, but she can't prove it, and never found her. Her life got a tiny bit better when she met Khazura, another Werewolf ECloné, and the step sister of Sven, being a Werewolf and Lynx. They had a rough start with Khazura messing with her friends Xander & Morlock, but after saving her from being fatally wounded from messing with Pop, The_Symphonic_Diva-A, and her golem friend Currod-Upted, the two finally started to relate to each other, and started a relationship, she is very over protective of Khazura, and will even risk her life to keep her safe. Although, Khazura also has to safe Moruske from herself, as with an issue with Sven and Brace, Moruske in her anger almost got herself shot, if Khazura hadn't been hugging her the entire time to pull her back to reality. Personality Moruske, is normally intimidating, and very rude, however, if you get on her good side, she can be hugging, and cuddling, she cares deeply for her friends, and will protect them with all her might. She is a rather troublesome person, and is known for committing a few crimes every now and then. Also being a Werewolf, when hungry, or extremely angry, she can go into a rampage. Moruske, is also VERY patient, and will trick people into giving her their full trust, and giving them hers, only to strike them in the back later. She has been taken advantage of before, and now she is always ready when someone tries to be her friend, just to trick her later.. She makes sure they NEVER try that again. Relationships Morumila : Younger Step-Sister. Xander : Best Friend. Morlock : Best Friend. Teli: Close Friend. Category:OC Category:EClonés Category:Female Category:User;Geshtro